Punisher's Arsenal
Military Hardware Frank Castle mostly used conventional firearms, explosives, and knives. He collected most of his weapons from dead criminals. He keeps his equipment in safe-houses across the country. He cleans and services his weapons every other morning. He liked to use an M60 machine gun a weapon he used in the Vietnam War, it was nicknamed the "Hog" , along with an Uzi 9mm. His former military weapon of choice was a standard issue M16A1. Due to his extensive use of the rifle since war, Castle used an M16A3 fitted with an M203 grenade launcher, even though he hates 5.56 Ammunition. His backup firearm is a Derringer D32. His chosen type of knife is a Gerber Mk2. He customizes his weapons for greater effectiveness with both standard and custom items including magnified optics, reflex sights, night vision scopes, flashlights, grenade launchers, sound and flash suppressors, bipods, high-capacity magazines and drums and various ammunition including hollow point or armor piercing bullets. Punisher usually used rubber "mercy bullets" (non-lethal ammunition) when he worked with Daredevil , Spider-Man , and Captain America Body Armor Castle chose not to utilize any costume outside of a black shirt with a white skull splashed across the front. His other clothing, which sometimes included combat boots, blazers, leather jackets, trench coats, Kevlar vests and body armor, black battle dress uniforms, and camouflage outfits was worn for the sake of protection or camouflage in urban and wilderness areas. Each tooth of the skull was actually spare ammunition for firearms. Microchip helped create Punisher's Exo-Armor, a battlesuit which he used against the Reavers. Punisher once harbored a Klyntar-lite exosuit based on the alien entity known as Venom created by Stuart Clarke. This Venomech System exomantel dubbed the Synthiote; simulated all the protective, reformulating and enhancement properties naturally bestowed by an alien Klyntar. Minus their recuperative biomass as it lacked the self-perpetuating ability to restore its substance with every blow taken, what it did have was the ability to magnify Frank's physical abilities as well as change appearances in order to generate guns out of it's artificial Constituent-Matter. Vehicles Microchip created for him the Battle Van along with other armored vehicles such as the The Fury , motorcycles, helicopters and other aircraft and even a robot called "Dalek". Animals Used to have a pet Rottweiler named "Max", whom he saved from animal poachers. Also had a pet coyote named "Loot", whom he saved from gang members. S.H.I.E.L.D. When Stuart Clarke became Castle's personal hacker they gained access to a cache of S.H.I.E.L.D. technology and confiscated weaponry such as the Satan Claw He has been using a S.H.I.E.L.D. Flight Pack for many years. Exotic Weapons When he began working with Henry Russo they began to collect custom gear from both heroes and villains such as Pumpkin Bombs , a Goblin Glider, Pym Particles, Ant-Man's Helmet, Doctor Octopus' Tentacles, Hawkeye's Bow and Trick Arrows, Captain America's Shield, etc. He also later stole a prototype Iron Man Armor and booby-trapped it to snare Iron Man after blasting Spider-Man and flying Rachel Cole-Alves to safety. Some time after the Secret Invasion wherein Norman Osborn ascended to power, Castle added some alien artillery to his vast arsenal; e.i. a Skrull Sniper Rifle which can make an in impressive kill shot from several miles away. As part of the Thunderbolts, Castle also used Blaze's Hellfire Shotgun, Uru shivs borrowed from Elsa Bloodstone, spirit guns reputedly owned by Carter Slade, and Mephisto's blade. Other colorful munitions which fell into his hands over the years include and older model War Machine Armor loaned to him by Nick Fury. Later adding Consecrated Hellfire Rounds for battling Ghost Riders as well as a special composite alloy knife made of a Vibranium/Adamantium mesh sharp enough to rend even the herald's of Galactus. | CurrentOwner = Frank Castle, Rachel Cole-Alves | PreviousOwners = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Punisher Equipment Category:Technology Category:Weapons